iSpy
by xCeruleanAngelx
Summary: When government agent, Vanessa Slater, takes a trip to Mineral Town she finds love where she least expects it.
1. Secret Agent Claire

**A/N - So, this is very first HM fanfic and I'm really excited about it! :D I'm going to try and include as many events from the actual game (which I haven't played in while) as I possibly can. Happy reading! :D**

Vanessa Slater slipped off her black leather jacket as she stepped into her office at the Kou Sa Ku In Headquarts, she slid gracefully into her chair and began typing her password into her computer. Instantly a window containing a live video feed popped up along with several files containing information that would be necessary for her next assignment.

"Good morning, Slater. I trust your last mission went well?"

"Doesn't it always, Parker?" Vanessa smirked, tossing her thick, golden mane dauntingly in the air. "The boss says he's already got a new one cooked up for me."

"That's correct." Parker smiled. "He wants you to check out a place called Mineral Town."

"Mineral Town?" she asked with a hint of curiosity. "Wasn't that Turner's project?"

"Yeah, but we've got a slight problem... He's missing!" Vanessa's eyes grew wide with shock, Turner was missing?

"...But... How?" she finally managed to ask.

"We don't know." Parker frowned. "That's why we need you to go. The boss has been watching the place for years, he wasn't too concerned about it being a real threat until now."

"Where do I start?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"You'll arrive in the town tomorrow at noon on the local ferry. This is an undercover mission so you'll be posing as a farmer named Claire Williams. You're goal is to recover the missing agent, find whoever is behind his disappearance and annihilate them, got it?"

"Understood." Vanessa nodded.

"You're to spend the next few hours studying profiles of all the locals. The main suspects right now are Mayor Thomas, Gray, Jeff, and Doctor Trent; be sure you keep an eye on them. Oh, and the boss wants you to inform me immediately on any new info you pick up." Vanessa gave a quick nod before grabbing a notebook to scribble down notes on the town residents. "Also..." Parker began. "Take care, Slater."

"Parker," she giggled, faking shyness. "I never knew you cared."

"Naw," he replied with a teasing grin. "I just don't wanna have to come down there and rescue your lazy butt." The two laughed before bidding farewell, leaving one another to their assigned tasks. Vanessa went to work studying profiles, taking notes on every detail she thought might be important. Out of the four suspects she decided to focus her work on Gray, he seemed to be more likely to betray his fellow townsmen than the other three, but then, you never could tell.

The next day came all too quickly, in place of her usual fashionable leather clothing Vanessa found herself dressed in a pink and white checkered shirt along with a rather simple looking pair of faded overalls. Her strikingly blond hair was down, hiding her face behind a mass of golden waves. The sea air filled her nostrils as the ferry approached the tiny village, making her feel fresh and alive. The moment her feet touched the splintered wooden dock the cunning Vanessa Slater ceased to exist, she was replaced by the sweet, simple-minded farmer, Claire.

"Hello there!" called a man that Claire recognized as Mayor Thomas. She noted that his appearance in person was quite similar to that of Santa Clause, not that she'd ever seen Santa Clause in person but that was hardly relevant.

"Hi!" she waved.

"I'm Mayor Thomas." he introduced himself.

"Claire Williams." she smiled. "I'm here about the ad in the newspaper for the old farm?"

"Ah," the mayor mused. "So you're the one who's decided to take up that place, eh?"

"Yup." Claire nodded happily. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Don't get your hopes up." he warned. "It's a wreck."

"Well then, I'll do my best to make it nice again!"

"Good!" Thomas grinned. "Let's get down there then."

**A/N - Hope you like it so far! Also, I love my reviews more than the Kappa loves cucumbers so feel free to leave one (It would totally make my day XDXDXD)!**


	2. First Impressions

It took Claire until late the next morning to get settled in, she pulled on a fresh pair of overalls and headed out the door. She had decided that a visit to the blacksmiths would be best since she was focusing her investigation on Gray, the blacksmith's grandson and assistant. The rather unpleasant smell of melted metal lead her straight to the front door, taking a deep breath she stepping inside.

"What! Explain what's wrong with it! Come on!" Claire heard a male voice shouting.

"What's wrong with it?" An older voice asked. "The answer is inside of you! You have much to learn!" As she stepped closer she saw that voices were coming from Gray and the man she knew as his grandfather, Saibara. Gray seemed to sense her presence and whirled around angrily.

"What are you looking at?" he glared. "If you have nothing-"

"Gray!" Saibara cut him off. "How dare you talk to a customer like that!"

"Sorry." he huffed; both Claire and Saibara knew he didn't mean it.

"It's alright." Claire assured him. "My name's Claire, I'm new I'm town so I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself. What's your name?" she asked, though she knew all too well.

"Gray." he replied, not attempting to sound the least bit friendly. Claire decided then and there that she didn't like him, he was rude and inconsiderate, defiantly not someone people she could ever see herself being friends with.

"Nice to meet you, Gray." she said with enough faked sweetness to make herself sick. Then turning to Saibara, she gave a respectful bow, "And what's your name, sir?"

"Saibara, miss. Pleasure to meet you."

"You too." she smiled. "Well, better get going. I'll be sure to stop by again sometime!"

"She seems like a nice young girl." Saibara commented as the door shut behind her. Gray only shrugged as he went back to his work, hoping that Claire and her obnoxiously happy-go-lucky personality was gone for good; she was almost as annoying as Ann.

Claire skipped down to the Inn, a popular hangout among the locals, she was bound to meet a suspect or two there. A wave of disappointment hit as she scanned the virtually empty room, she was about to leave when a sudden vocal outburst from another young girl startled her.

"Hey! You must be Claire, the new girl!" the loud cheery voice said.

"Y-yeah." Claire stammered as she turned around, her face white as a sheet. She found herself face to face with Ann, the innkeepers daughter, she was surprised that so much volume was able to emit from such a tiny frame.

"Mayor Thomas told me about you this morning." she explained. "I'm Ann."

"Hi, Ann, it's nice to meet you." Claire said, barely able to manage a smile through her aching eardrums.

"Right back at ya!" she grinned. "So... Wanna be best friends?" _Well she sure is upfront_, the undercover agent thought to herself.

"Sure-" Without a warning, Claire found herself being pulled into a giant bear hug from her new, greatly-in-need-of-a-mute-or-atleast-volume-lowering-button best friend. All air escaped the girl's lungs, she couldn't breath. Being a secret agent she knew friendships could put you in deadly situations but she hadn't anticipated something quite like this happening.

"Yay!" Ann shouted._ Can she possibly get any louder?_ "I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo happy!" After what seemed like an eternity Claire was finally realsed from Ann's death grip. She wheezed and coughed but Ann barely seemed to notice, she was too busy audibly planning future trips to the beach, escapades to the Goddess Spring and other friendy trips. "Oh!" she stopped suddenly. Finally, Claire sighed inwardly, a moment of silence. "You haven't met everyone in town yet, have you?"

"Just Gray, Saibara, and the Mayor." Claire answered, then wished she hadn't when she heard Ann's plans.

"Great! I can take you on a tour of the town and introduce you to everyone!"

_Joy._ Claire thought sarcastically before being dragged out of the Inn. _Today is going to be a long day._


End file.
